


Escaping Reality

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M, Post-Series, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin chooses to stay in Pittsburgh, instead of leaving to New York. Brian and Justin decide to have a few days for themselves at their new house. Their absence creates panic amongst their friends. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Reality

**Author's Note:**

> A new one-shot because it was begging to be written. I always wanted to write something like this. I hope you guys like it.  
> Many thanks to m0tt0b33 for helping me pre-read this.  
> Re-uploaded after correcting the price for the loft and house. :)

 

Brian woke up by the feeling of soft lips on his cheek and fingers stroking his hair.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the illusion. Justin was most likely long gone.

When the wet lips touched his, his eyes snapped open and he started in disbelief at the man before him.

“You’re finally awake,” Justin said with a giddy smile.

Brian blinked several times. He hadn’t been more sober in his life and yet he was seeing things. Justin couldn’t be there, talking to him. He should be in in New York City by now, starting his new life.

Justin leaned even closer, making their noses bump as he deepened the kiss. “I decided I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life,” he admitted softly.

Brian rose of his elbows. “You’re not here.”

Justin laughed heartedly. “Yes, I’m here. I woke up when the alarm rang; I didn’t miss the flight in case you were wondering. But when I started getting dressed, I had a revelation.”

“Uh?’ Brian stared at him in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Justin was still in their bed.

“I tried to imagine leaving, taking my bag and leaving you asleep here, naked and rumpled. I couldn’t. I know you so well. You’d have probably become best pals with Mr. Beam all over again, and who knows, in a few months I’d have visited you in rehab?”

“Please.” Brian snorted, finally accepting the reality. Then he decided to embrace it, along with Justin. He tugged him down, holding him tightly. “So pity is what made you give up New York.”

“It was love, actually. As I was saying, I couldn’t leave you. I can’t be somewhere you’re not…somewhere I won’t even bump into you on the street by mistake. So I decided to fuck New York and that Simon cunt. I’m staying.” He cupped Brian’s face between his hands, kissing him furiously.

Brian’s phone ringing loudly pulled them apart.

“Fuck work, too.” Justin raked his fingers through Brian’s hair.

“It’s not work. I bet it’s your mother.” Brian rolled out of the bed, going in search of his phone. He spotted it on the coffee table.

“My mother? So I decide to leave the city, and next thing you plan is a date with my mother?”

Brian glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “You and your labels.” He accepted the call. “Jennifer!”

_“I didn’t wake you, did I?”_

“No.” He smiled, returning to the bed. “About what I told you yesterday. I changed my mind. It’s still a go.”

 _“You still want to sale the loft,”_ she checked, surprised.

“Indeed.”

_“Well, that’s great news! I have a buyer, and I was going to call him on Monday with bad news.”_

“You can give him great news. How much?” Brian pressed a finger to Justin’s mouth, signaling for him to stay quiet.

 _“Nine,”_ she whispered.

“Nine, what?”

_“Nine hundred.”_

“Nine hundred…what?”

 _“Nine hundred thousand!”_ She exclaimed, exasperated with his questions.

“I told you to make it over one million. I’m selling it with everything included. Do you have any idea how much these things cost?”

_“Brian, it’s a loft. You paid over three million dollars for the new house, and it came fully loaded.”_

“Jen, look. You either find me a decent buyer or I'll find one myself. I’m not backing down. One million or more,” Brian insisted. “We’ll talk on Monday when you have talked with that guy.”

 _“Okay.”_ There was a slight pause, in which Jennifer took a deep breath. _“Are you alright?”_

“Fabulous. I have to go.”

_“If you need anything…”_

“I’ll be fine, Jen. Thank you.”

When he hung up, Justin burst out laughing. “Aww, how sweet. She’s worried about you.”

“If I were you, I’d expect people to start calling and asking about how you are settling in.”

“You know what I want?” Justin beamed, getting up and wrapping the sheet around his waist. At Brian’s raised eyebrow, he went on. “I want to escape the reality at home. What do you say?”

“We are at home, in case you didn’t notice.” Brian walked to the bathroom.

“I meant Britin!”

Brian stopped in his tracks, turning around to regard Justin thoughtfully. “Are you sure? I mean, about staying.”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my whole life. And I promise you, I will never regret this decision.”

“Well then, how about one last hooray fuck in the shower here before we go to our new home?”

“I can never say no to you and shower sex. I’m going to miss this shower.”

“I plan on getting a newer model for the manor. I had my eyes on that one for a few months.”

“What about repainting? Don’t get me wrong, I fucking love the house, but it needs work done.”

“Spoken like a true artist.”

With the water spraying over their heads, Justin leaned back in Brian’s touch. He closed his eyes, remembering all their memorable showers.

“Why are you smiling? And why aren’t you demanding my dick in your ass?”

Justin shook his ass. “I was just thinking…”

“I must have lost my touch, if you can still think while I’m fingering your ass.”

Justin laughed, turning around to face Brian. “Remember our first shower together?”

“You can’t accuse me of not teaching you all kinds of things before sending you on your merry way. For your first time, you learned quite a few techniques, some very experienced people don’t even know about.”

“Oh yeah, you taught me all about rimming and fucking in any position imaginable. It was memorable.”

“It’s true. My fucks are memorable.” Brian nodded in agreement.

“So memorable, I kept coming back for more, and you always caved.”

“No idea why.” Brian pushed away the wet blond locks out of Justin’s eyes. “You intrigued me. I thought if I fucked you out of my system, I’ll forget you. But then you grew on me, and truth be told, you have a great ass.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Justin smiled cheekily.

“You’re welcome, I guess. Now turn around and let’s put all the other times to shame.”

Justin pressed his palms to the glass wall, pushing his ass back, wriggling it. “Fuck me.”

Brian administrated two quick slaps to each cheek of Justin’s ass, earning guttural groans from his partner.

“Yes! Spank me, Brian.”

“You’re such a naughty boy.”

“You love it when I beg.”

“What I love hearing more is when you scream my name.” Brian rolled a condom on his dick, before sinking into Justin.

“Fuuuuck, BRIAN! Holy fuck! More! Deeper! Harder! Faster!”

“Aren’t you an eager little shit?”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Brian slammed into Justin relentlessly. Justin pushed back, meeting Brian thrust by thrust. It didn’t take long for either of them to find their release, slumping against the cabin’s walls afterwards.

“Some of the best shower sex we ever had,” Brian rasped out.

“Tired, old man?”

“I’ll show you old, Taylor!” Brian stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. “I hope you are prepared to continue our fuck-athon when we get home.”

“I’ve trained hard in the past few weeks. I think I’m ready. I doubt there’s a surface of the loft we left un-fucked.”

“And now we’re going to try every spot in Britin,” Brian gloated.

“We need to stop by the store and buy some food. We don’t have anything there, and I have a feeling we’re going to need all the energy we can get.”

“You bet your ass.”

Once dressed, Brian grabbed the car’s keys, and waited by the door with his hand outstretched. Justin joined him, wearing a huge smile. He took Brian’s hand, squeezing it, as they left the loft.

“Funny how these things happen.” Justin wrapped his arms around Brian as they stood in the elevator. “Five years ago I came here with you, into the unknown…”

“…and decided to never leave…”

“And now, we’re going to start...”

“….a new life together.” Brian smiled. “See? It’s fun to finish each other’s sentences.”

“Hilarious.” Justin snorted, not sharing the feeling.

Brian threw an arm over Justin’s shoulder as they stepped out of the building. “Don’t be sad, sport.”

“Fuck off, Brian.” The words didn’t hold any threat, they were filled with amusement, actually.

“Shall we start our Stepford husband duties with a trip to the store, dear?”

Justin whacked Brian’s arm, laughing. “Remind me why I decided to stay.”

“Because you couldn’t live without my dick up your ass for more than twelve hours.”

Brian’s remark got a boisterous laugh from Justin and a scowl from a woman with a child passing by, who immediately pressed her hands to her son’s ears.

Justin shoved Brian into the car, before he could scare off any more people.

At the store, Brian took the job to push the cart while Justin threw in it various things they might need that didn’t have to be cooked, since they weren’t sure the stove was working.

“I’m going to get booze,” Brian said when he got bored waiting for Justin to choose what fruits he wanted to buy.

“Be right there.” Justin pecked Brian’s cheek, before turning to inspect the mangos. He filled four plastic bags with mangos, kiwis, bananas, and apples, and he also bought a knife, knowing they didn’t have anything at the new house.

On his way to the booze aisle, he stopped by to get plastic plates and forks and cups, and napkins.

Brian had filled the cart with whiskey, vodka, wine and beer bottles.

“Jeez. I want to escape for a few days there, before we tell everyone I haven’t left. What you have here looks like a lifetime supply.”

“It’s a month’s worth supply,” Brian reasoned. “Now, are you done? Anything else we might need?”

“Condoms? Lube?”

“That was my next suggestion.” Brian pushed the cart to the correct aisle, waving his hand over the Durex boxes, making a dozen fall into the cart.

“Whoa! You do realize not even my ass can take all that, right?”

“It’s time to stock up the new house.” Brian inspected a bottle of expensive lube.

“And we’re starting with the essentials. You’re not getting that! Besides it being ridiculously expensive, it has a dozen substances that can trigger my allergies.”

“Shit.” Brian put it back. “Sorry. I didn’t think of it.”

“It’s okay. Get the usual. I’m going to find some finger food and bread. Meet you at the cash registers?”

“Sure.”

It didn’t take Justin long to find salami and ham, but he had trouble choosing which bread to buy, they all looked mouthwatering. When he joined Brian, he was already placing their products on the magnetic band.

“Took your sweet time,” Brian joked.

“I’d like to eat something. If it was for you, all we’d do in the next few days is drink and fuck.”

“My kind of fun.” Brian winked, finishing transferring everything from the cart to the band.

Justin leaned into his side as they waited for the person before them to pay. “I can’t believe this.”

“What? Grocery shopping together? We’ve done it before.”

“Yeah, right. I remember.” Justin scowled. “Zucchini Man ring any bell?”

Brian burst out laughing. “Those were the days…”

“You’re still an ass.”

“You can’t expect me to change everything. I’m sure you’d miss me being an ass if I stopped it.”

“True.” Justin nodded, rising on his tiptoes to kiss Brian.

**oOo**

They arrived at the manor in the late afternoon.

“How about the grand tour? The last time you didn’t show me much besides the spacious living room.”

“We can’t have that. I promise to become up close and personal with every nook in this house, including the stables, tennis court, and pool.” Brian beamed.

After carrying their bags in the house, Brian tugged Justin through the backdoor. “You any good at tennis?”

“I never played,” Justin admitted. “Do you seriously want to play tennis?”

“It’s for warming up.”

As they strolled to the court, Justin looked around,takingeverything in—the large pool, the stables, the few yards of land, still covered in snow.

Brian opened the court’s gate, ushering Justin inside. “It’s climate controlled so we can play naked during winter.”

“That gives new meaning to US Open.” Justin snorted. “Is there any reason why we should play naked?”

“So I could fulfil your recent dream of slamming into you on the tennis court.”

“You remember that!”

“I do pay attention when I want to.” Brian smirked, grabbing the racquets. “Here.”

“We’re actually doing this,” Justin said in disbelief. “Promise me not to laugh too hard if I mess up.”

“I promise.” Brian went to the other side of the net, grinning. “I’m going to serve since you are new to this.”

“Thanks.”

The small, green ball flew fast toward Justin, who dodged to the side, slamming it with his racquet and sending it flying into the side gate before narrowly missing Brian’s head.

“Holy shit! I didn’t hurt you, right?” Justin checked, biting his lips.

“I had no idea tennis could be dangerous. Until now.”

“We should stick to what I know better…like fucking.”

“Trying for a new record?” Brian let the racquet fall from his hand as he prowled to Justin’s side. “I’m curious if I can extract more than two in a row from you.”

“Are you set to kill me?”

“Oh, no. I have plans for you and your glorious ass, Taylor.”

Brian tugged Justin’s pants down, before swiftly knocking him to the ground, catching him before he could hurt himself, and pressing him to the clay ground.

“I hope the water works, because this is going to be messy,” Justin grunted when Brian pushed two fingers into him.

“It works all right. Now shut up and brace yourself for the best fuck we ever had.”

“You set the bar so high, are you sure you can top some of our best fucks?”

“Trust me, I always keep my promises. You should know that.” After freeing Justin of his shirt, leaving him naked and panting on the red clay, Brian undressed quickly, taking a condom from his pants, along with the lube and straddled the back of Justin’s thighs.

He languorously pumped his fingers into Justin’s ass, curling them to tap his prostate every few strokes. Justin was a writhing mess. When Brian’s hand grabbed his dick, he came hard, moaning Brain’s name loudly.

He thought he heard Brian saying, “Game.”

Brian didn’t wait for Justin to relax, immediately pushing into him and starting to move.

Justin’s nails scraped at the ground uselessly, moaning under Brian’s continuous attack. “Fuck, I’m gonna come again!”

“Who’s stopping you?” Brian panted, satisfied he could make his lover lose control.

Justin tugged at his dick, feeling another orgasm bursting out of him. He fell limply to the ground, making keening sounds while Brian kept fucking him as if he hadn’t done it in months, not mere hours ago.

“Set,” Brian whispered against Justin’s wet locks. “Ready to go for the gold?”

“Too much.”

Brian didn’t listen to Justin’s feeble attempt at stopping. He picked up his pace, grunting along with his partner.

“I simply can’t come a third time!”

Brian nailed his prostate, squeezing Justin’s dick. “You sure?”

“Yes!”

“Try. For me.”

It didn’t take long for Justin’s erection to spring back to life, but it took him more to get there – to that blissful feeling. Though, when Brian came, Justin was right there with him, shouting his name at the top of his lungs.

“Aaaand match.”

“You killed me, “Justin mumbled, breathing heavily as he lay sprawled on the clay ground.

After a much needed shower, Brian lit up the fire while Justin worked on a snack.

Justin returned with a large plastic plate filled with cherry tomatoes, cheese balls, ham, and a bottle of white wine. He found Brian crouched in front of the fireplace, busy with setting the logs on fire.

Placing the food and drink on the white sheet Brian had spread on the floor, Justin went to his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Have I told you how good you are with your hands?”

Brian chuckled. “We’re changing this into an electric fireplace.”

“No way. I love it the way it is.”

“I won’t do this for the rest of my life.” Brian turned to Justin after managing to light the fire. “It’s too tedious a task.”

“You’re hot doing handiwork.”

“And I’m a fag. The only handiwork I should be doing is the one involving your bubble butt.”

Justin chuckled, stroking Brian’s hair.

“And your ass has been awfully neglected.” With a swift gesture, he had Justin on his stomach.

“Seriously? Again?”

“And we haven’t stolen anyone’s Viagra this time.” Brian rolled a condom on his dick, before sinking into Justin’s ass.

“It’s refreshing to know I turn you on so much. Also it’s science how a man your age can….Ow! That hurt,” Justin mumbled, shifting uncomfortably after being spanked.

“Say something about my age again,” Brian dared him. He lifted Justin’s hips, drilling his ass, ready to show his young lover that even at his age he was still able to make him feel like their first time.

Justin tugged at his cock, moaning loudly. “Coming! Coming!”

Brian doubled his efforts, making both of them explode. Brian slumped on Justin’s back, breathing heavily.

“That was. Fantastic.” Brian flopped on his back, grinning at the ceiling.

Justin rolled on his side, smiling. “Yeah, it was amazing, though you’re forbidden anywhere near my ass until further notice.”

Brian pouted. “You suck.”

“Yup. I can suck to compensate. Or…fuck.” He winked.

“Don’t push it, twat.”

“What? You’re allowed to tear my ass apart, but I can’t have you? It’s been a while since you let me anywhere near your ass. Please?”

Brian pulled the food closer, popping a cheese ball in his mouth. “We’ll see about it.” He took a drink from the wine. “Mhmm. I could get used to this.”

Justin sat up, shifting so his head was on Brian’s lap. “If we’re doing this…moving in here, maybe even…getting married, I want new rules.”

“What, the three o’clock rule is going to change to by midnight at home or your balls turn into pumpkins?” Brian joked.

Justin took a piece of ham, chewing on it. “No, though we should revisit that rule too. I was thinking…you should let me top once a month.”

“You get every other Tuesday and I get the rest?”

“Fuck off!” Justin swatted lightly at Brian’s stomach. “I was hoping we’d reduce the number of tricks.”

Brian narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like the way this conversation is headed.”

“I’m not asking for monogamy!”

“Good, because it rhymes with monotony.”

Justin laughed. “Of course. I’m just saying…less tricking.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

“Never separate.”

“I thought we covered that. We’re doing this.”

“No, I mean…when we trick…we do it together. It’s so fucking hot to do it together. Especially if we find a couple like those guys that time, remember them?”

Brian chuckled, nodding. “Sure, it’s hot to see you pummeling an ass while the guy sucks me off.”

“So we have a deal? You won’t do it on your own again?” Justin asked hopefully.

“You know I can’t promise you that. I will try, though.”

“That’s all I want.” Justin beamed, picking at the food on the plate. “So since we’re doing this…the three o’clock rule is shit.”

“I’m saying it should stand. Let’s say I get held up with stuff at work, or you smooch with your clients after a show, or…we’re out with say…Mikey or Daphne…on our own.”

“All right. Three o’clock home.”

**oOo**

Over the weekend, they went through the stock of food they’d gotten, as well as some of the condoms.

The house didn’t have a coffee maker, but it had a kettle and a stove. Justin prepared the coffee while Brian stared at how skilled his partner was. He had no clue how to work the kettle so Justin had top quality skills in the kitchen department, not like Brian didn’t already know that.

Drinking coffee from plastic cups was a challenge, and it motivated them to make a shopping list for things they needed badly for the house.

In between stumbling over necessary things in a house, they christened every room, not wanting to leave any unused.

Though, by Monday morning Justin needed a break from all the fucking and also he was tired of boiling coffee only for it to overflow the kettle every time he did it. Cleaning the stove was time consuming. That convinced Brian it was time to leave their safe heaven for a few hours.

They hit Costco.

“I don’t know what’s more unbelievable,” Brian grumbled as he pulled in a spot in the parking lot. “I’m willingly going in there, or the reason why you have a membership.”

Justin chuckled, taking Brian’s hand as they went inside the store. “I recently moved into my own place.”

“Oh, right. You had such high standard appliances in that crap place, I’m sure you bought all your stuff from Costco.”

“Actually, I had my place decorated by the time my membership was approved. I only bought this electric kettle to boil water.”

“Well, we’re going to put your membership to good use. Good thing they make deliveries, because I’m not going to carry anything in the Corvette.”

“Don’t be a drama queen,” Justin chided him lightly, before kissing his cheek.

Brian ended up driving the cart as Justin piled it with everything they needed from a coffee maker to pillows and bedspread to lamps and lightbulbs, and even chairs and a table.

Ken, the clerk who offered to help them, ended up bringing another cart. Following some of his suggestions, they ended with more than they had planned to get. Ken said one of the drivers could go with them right away, following their car.

Brian figured it wasn’t every day two people brought half of their store in one go, so they had to be nice to such people, hoping they’d return.

At the cash registers, the lady ringing their products stared in shock when Justin handed over his card, smiling sweetly. Brian stroked a hand through Justin’s hair, biting on the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t explode in loud laughter.

When they arrived at Britin, Tom, the driver from Costco, helped them unload everything and carry their purchases inside.

Brian caught Justin staring at Tom when he was lifting the heavy things, but Tom was also ogling the hot men whom he was allotted to help.

Through only a look at Brian, Justin knew Tom was going to get a tip he wasn’t likely to forget. Ever.

Not long later, the driver was bent over one of their new chairs. Brian was plowing his ass, while the man was sucking on Justin’s dick with gusto.

“How can we live without this?” Brian asked between grunts of pleasure, each word punctuated by a thrust.

“You’re right. This is so us.” Justin grinned, keeping a hand on the back of Tom’s head.

Brian leaned over Tom’s back to reach Justin and kiss him. “Happy house-warming gift.”

When they were done, Tom buckled up his pants, stealing glances at the happy couple, lost in a deep kiss. He pulled his business card out of the pocket and cleared his throat.

“Oh, right.” Brian searched for his wallet, taking a twenty out of it. “Thanks.”

“Seriously? Money too? This must be my lucky day. Here is my card.”

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist, smiling at Tom. “Sorry, we don’t do repeats. We had a great time, though.”

“Yeah. So we won’t be needing your number. Bye.” Brian opened the front door, waving to the man, before closing it.

“Christ, Brian. Why must you be so mean to them?”

“I wasn’t mean. I could have shoved him out, but I opened the door for him. I even said ‘bye’.”

Justin laughed, throwing his arms around Brian’s neck. “We’re really doing this? Moving in here?” He looked around the foyer, filled with their new things.

“I guess we are. I’ve changed my mind again. Your mom is going to hate me. I’m thinking to keep the loft. You know, in case I pull long hours at work and am too tired to drive here.”

“She can’t hate her favorite almost-son-in-law. I’ll miss you on those nights.”

“I promise it won’t happen often. Of course, you can always stay at the loft too.” Brian brushed the hair out of Justin’s eyes, kissing his forehead. “You know what I want?”

“My ass is still out of commission until further notice.” Justin pressed a hand to his crack, backing away. “Did you see everybody staring at me? I was walking funny, all thanks to you. Don’t laugh, you ass!” He swatted Brian’s arm half-heartedly.

“You can suck me off later in the shower. Until then, what I want is some coffee.”

“Can be arranged. Why don’t you unpack the table and the chairs while I make coffee?” Justin went to the bags to look around for the coffee maker.

“While the coffee brews, you can help me set that swing you wanted.”

Justin’s eyes lit up. “Yup! I wanna try that! Give me five to start the coffee.”

They’d bought a swing chair looking like a bird nest made of rattan. Brian was skeptical they could both fit in that thing, but Ken had assured them they’d fit just fine and that the thing was quite comfortable too.

While Justin set for the coffee, Brian took the swing outside to the backyard. He was looking through the instructions when Justin breezed past him, took the basket and hung it by the hook on the metal structure. Then he sank into the pillows inside the half-basket.

“What?” He eyed Brian confused when he got a scowl from his lover.

“I was trying to figure out how to install it.”

“It’s not science. Now, stop pouting and join me.” Justin patted the spot next to him.

Brian sat down warily, afraid the bird cage was going to fall apart. When it didn’t, he wrapped an arm around Justin, bringing him closer and relaxing.

After a while of swinging, Justin went to bring their coffees. They had mugs now. Justin was proud of them. He insisted to buy personalized mugs. His had a brush and a painting palette on one side and Brian’s had the words ‘Would the sugar in my coffee make me fat?’. Personally, Justin thought it was hilarious, and Brian wasn’t totally hating them since he ended up agreeing to buy them.

“Here you go.” Justin offered Brian his mug with a smile, before snuggling into his side, draping his legs over Brian’s lap.

“I’m still partial on these things.”

“You love the mug. Stop complaining.”

Brian smiled, leaning to kiss Justin. “I do.”

Justin beamed, holding his mug with both hands as he drank. “Did you bring them, by any chance?” He swung his feet nervously.

“Bring what?” Brian stroked Justin’s knees lazily.

“The rings. I’d like to wear them. Wouldn’t you?”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yes, really. There’s not going to be a wedding. If we change our mind again, we’ll give everyone a whiplash.” He laughed.

“Fuck everyone. Besides, this is between us. If you want to wear the rings, sure.”

“Awesome. So you have them?”

“I took them with me. I had a feeling you’d want them.”

“Love you.” Justin kissed Brian sloppily. “Go, get them.”

“Now?” He groaned.

“Yes, now, old man.”

While Brian disappeared inside the house grumbling, Justin stared at the setting sun smiling. He couldn’t have been happier about his decision to stay back.

Brian returned to his side with a plate with two sandwiches. “We didn’t eat much today, besides that unhealthy crap at the store.”

“Did you put the ring in the sandwich? That’s not very romantic.”

“No, you twat. The rings are in my pocket. Now eat, then play.”

They ate in silence, burrowing in one another, basking in the happiness of being alone without anyone to interrupt them. After their sandwiches were gone and so was their coffee, Justin took his position draped over Brian again, this time his arms around his neck, nose nuzzling his jaw.

“Do you want to do the honors?” Brian joked, holding the rings in his palm.

Justin picked one, taking his lover’s left hand. “With this ring I promise to be yours forever, to love and cherish you every day, and also to kick your ass when you’re being a jerk. I promise nothing will ever separate us. I love you.” With shaky fingers, Justin slipped the ring on Brian’s finger.

Rolling his eyes at Justin’s words, Brian held the other ring. “With this ring I promise to always be there for you.” He put the ring on Justin’s finger, before lifting his hand to his mouth and kissing the inner wrist. “I love you, Sunshine.”

Justin’s smile was splitting his face and tears blurred his vision. “We’re married,” he whispered. “Oh, God, Brian! We’re married!”

Fear gripped at Brian’s insides. That word would always terrify him. “So we’re stuck.”

“You can’t get rid of me now,” Justin teased, kissing all over Brian’s face and neck.

“How would you like our nuptial to take place now?”

“I’ll have to be a sucky husband and deny you,” Justin said against Brian’s jaw.

“Consider it my wedding gift.” He stood up, pulling Justin after him. “Just remember, this isn’t going to happen every time you want.”

“What?” Justin gasped. “Wait. What’s going on?”

Brian stood in the middle of the kitchen, smirking at his husband. “I’m offering you my ass for the night. You better hurry and collect the gift or the offer will expire.” He walked out of the kitchen backwards. “Oh, and close your mouth, unless you decide to greet my dick with it.”

“Did I mention lately how much I love you?” Justin jumped on top of Brian, making him lose footing and end on his ass in the middle of the foyer. “So much! A whole bunch. Indefinitely.”

“Are you going to fuck me or recite poetry?”

They moved to their room upstairs where Justin rolled Brian on his back when he took his usual position.

“I don’t think so, Sunshine.”

“Oh, yes. How come you can make love with me looking at me, and I can’t? Please.”

Brian tensed, shaking his head. He tried to turn on his stomach, but Justin straddled his thighs, narrowing his eyes.

“What can possibly scare you, Brian? You told me that you love me. Several times. We’re even married.” Justin wriggled his ring finger, smiling. “You can’t hide from me. I knew you loved me from the first time you bottomed to me.”

“I knew that was a mistake. You caught me in a weak moment.” Brian chuckled. “Okay. Have at it. I’m yours.” He winded his arms, relaxing under Justin’s weight.

“That’s possibly the most romantic thing you’ve ever said. At the risk of poking the sleeping dragon, could you say it again?” Justin grinned widely, leaning to pepper kisses on Brian’s jaw.

Brian knew what the twat wanted. “I’m yours,” he repeated softly.

“I love you,” Justin whispered, wrapping his arms around Brian.

“Are you going to do it this century?”

Chuckling, Justin slid down Brian’s body, kissing and nipping on his way to his hard dick. Once reaching his destination, Justin took his time to lick and suck Brian’s cock until he was thrashing under him, pleading. Justin loved the effect he had on his husband. He couldn’t get enough of thinking of Brian as his husband.

“Jus- _tin_. Fuck. That’s it. Swallow around me.”

Not ready to put an end to their fun so soon, Justin shuffled lower on the bed, not minding Brian’s sound of disapproval. He lifted Brian’s ass, shoving one of the newly purchased pillows under the small of his back, before licking around his hole.

Brian jostled at the unexpected contact then bucked into Justin’s mouth, moaning loudly. He had no idea Justin enjoyed rimming; at least not giving, because Brian was well aware how vocal his lover got when he was on the receiving end of a good old rimming.

When Justin was convinced Brian was on the edge of losing his mind, he grabbed a condom from the nightstand. Holding the foil between his teeth, he poured liberal amounts of lube on Brian’s crack.

“We may have more lube than we need, but you don’t have to use the whole bottle.” Brian snatched it from his hand.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. And be careful with that condom. You don’t want to tear it with your teeth, do you?”

“Jeez. You’re so fucking bossy. Should I gag you?” Justin ripped the foil carefully, before slipping the condom on his dick. He gave Brian a serious look. “Let me know if it hurts.”

“Stop worrying.” Brian wrapped one leg around Justin’s waist and draped the other one over his shoulder.

Justin slid in slowly, biting on his lip as he gauged Brian’s expression. His face betrayed nothing, but it was his eyes that let Justin know when it became uncomfortable, and he stopped momentarily. Holding onto Brian’s leg, he leaned closer, catching his lips in a deep kiss. The movement made him slide all the way.

Brian gasped, then his back arched, and he rocked into Justin. “Did someone grow up?”

“Is that how long it's been since last time I was inside you?”

“You tell me,” Brian said amused. “I thought you had the times you topped me crossed in a calendar, the numbers inside a heart shaped drawing.”

“You’re so corny!” Justin laughed, pulling back a little, then pushing in. “You sure this isn’t hurting you?”

“Trust me. What I’m feeling couldn’t be farther away from pain. So just fuck me. Stop treating me like I’m going to break.”

With a smirk, Justin did as told, earning groans of pleasure from his husband, along with a colorful string of curses.

**oOo**

“This was the worst idea you ever had,” Justin complained, scratching his arm with vigor.

“How the fuck was I supposed to know you are allergic to fucking grass?”

“That’s hay, you smart-ass! Oh, this is ridiculous.” Justin tore at his shirt, using both hands to scratch his chest and sides. “Instead of laughing, do something useful and scratch my back.”

“Did you take your meds this morning?”

“Yes. And I swallowed three more five minutes ago. Ahh. That’s great. Don’t stop.”

“Okay, I’ll keep it in mind. No more fucking in the hay.”

“Good idea. Awesome, now my eyes are teary. I’m going to kill you, Brian!”

“Seriously? If you were so smart why didn’t you stop me? I’d have understood if you said, ‘Hey, Brian, no fun in hay cuz I’m allergic to that shit.’ But you know what I think? You had no idea, either.”

Justin rubbed his nose absently. “No, I had no clue. Now thanks to you, I know to avoid hay.”

“I’m going to find that bottle of wine you put to cool.”

“Don’t stoooop! At least until I shake off this feeling.”

“Christ. Just my luck to marry a princess.”

Justin slapped Brian across the chest, playfully. “Don’t be an asshole. I’ll be fine in a few minutes. I think. And can you be a little considerate? I can’t drink wine after taking meds.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I left it the hay stack in the stables. A little lower and to the left, please? Ahh, thanks. Which makes me think, do you want to buy horses? I don’t know anything about horses.”

“We could get a couple horses, if you want. We’ll learn together.”

“Good. And a pony. For Gus.”

“He’s going to love it,” Brian said with a smile. “Better?”

“A little. I think I’m going to lie down a little, these pills make me sleepy. You find something to entertain yourself in the meantime.”

“Want me to come with you?” Brian walked along Justin to their bedroom. “I can tell you a bedtime story.”

“You’re so sweet.” Justin rolled his eyes. “Make it a good one.”

They lay on the bed. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, smiling. “It’s called The Boy Who Stayed.”

“Sounds romantic.” Justin yawned, burrowing closer into Brian’s chest.

“It is.” Brian kissed Justin’s cheek. “There was this annoying brat—”

“No, no, no. You have to start with ‘once upon a time’ like all good stories.”

“You and Gus have a lot in common. He’s demanding like that, too.”

Justin traced Brian’s forearm with his finger. “Tell me the story. Make it real nice.”

Brian cleared his throat dramatically. “Once upon a time, The Stud of Liberty Avenue stumbled upon this Blond Twink.”

Justin giggled, turning to peck Brian’s lips.

“Not knowing better, the Stud took him to his lair. They had a night filled with adventures of various kinds from meeting the Stud’s newborn child to introducing the Blond Twink to the pleasures of flesh.” When he didn’t get any more snide remarks from his lover, Brian went on with his story. “Of course, the Stud was used to say good-bye after he fucked his tricks, but when he had to keep this twink overnight because his parents thought he was at a friend’s, he knew that it was possible for the Twink to get the wrong idea. That’s exactly what happened. And so the Twink started stalking and pestering the Stud. Instead ofirking the Stud, it amused him how insistent that kid was. Eventually, he gave in, remembering what a great ass the Twink had.”

Justin wriggled his butt into Brian’s groin, smiling. He was close to falling asleep, but tried to stay awake to hear the whole story.

“It didn’t take long for the Twink to become a constant presence in the Stud’s life. He grew on him like liana.”

That statement got a snort of laughter from Justin, and a chuckle from Brian at his own choice of words.

“Anyway, the Stud didn’t let anyone see how much he liked the Twink, especially the subject himself. Until…” Brian swallowed thickly. “Until he almost lost the Twink.” Brian hugged Justin tighter, nuzzling the back of his neck. “It had been the worst months of the Stud’s life. He was on autopilot during the day going at work, seeing his friends, but at night…at night he went to see his Twink.”

Sleep was the last thing on Justin’s mind when he heard Brian’s confession. He rolled around, searching his eyes, but they were closed.

“He stayed there, watching the broken boy thrashing in the hospital bed until he couldn’t stand it anymore. The Stud escaped reality in the Baths or dark Backrooms of clubs, mind fogged by various drugs, wetting his dick in unknown holes. Nothing he did could erase the memory of blood.”

“Brian,” Justin whisper, stroking his face. “Shit. Is this…? Of course, it’s the truth. _Of course_. That’s _so_ you!” He sat up, wiping his wet eyes. “Why didn’t you come in?”

“You were always sleeping.”

“Bullshit.”

“Let me finish the story. It’s not over.”

Justin wanted to say ‘fuck the story’ but he knew it would do them no good to rehash those dark times. At least he knew Brian had visited him in the hospital.

“Lie back down,” Brian whispered, wrapping his arms around Justin again. “When the Twink was released from the hospital, he was back to his stalking tendencies with renewed vigor. To the Stud’s surprise, he ended up with the Twink at his place to patch him up, help him go on living his life without thinking of what had happened.”

“Not like I could remember,” Justin mumbled.

“When the Twink was remotely better, the Stud realized their relationship was turning too lesbianic so he went back to his ways. He even tried introducing the Twink to the delights of fucking tricks. Of course, everything backfired at him, and he nearly lost the only person he’d become to trust so much to barren his soul to.” Brian took a moment to gather his thoughts, pushing away all the bad memories that started with his stupid present for Justin’s nineteenth birthday. “Before we go on with our story, you have to know the Stud never believed in karma and fate, until his little Twink went off into the sunset with that fucking fiddler. But the love bug bit him in the ass and came crawling back to the Stud.”

Justin kicked Brian in the shin, rolling his eyes. He expected as much from Brian.

“The Stud overheard their friends calling their getting back together ‘the most historic reunification since Germany’, which sounds about right.”

“Did you just make that up?” Justin glanced back to Brian, grinning.

“Actually, it’s the truth. Mikey told me that Ben said those exact words when they saw us dancing in Babylon the day after we reunited in my office.” Brian laughed, closing his eyes and smiling at the wonderful memory of having Justin back all to himself. “It was a historic moment.”

Justin sighed heavily. “And then I…uh, I mean the Twink made another mistake by going to Hollywood.”

“But he returned home.” Brian tightened his arms around Justin. “They overcame so many obstacles and learned so much together and they realized they belonged together.”

Justin entwined his fingers with Brian’s around his stomach. “The Stud bought them a palace and proposed. They got married and lived happily ever after.”

“The end,” Brian said solemnly.

“No. There’s no end. The story continues.” He rolled to his other side, smiling at Brian. “I was thinking…”

“Weren’t you tired? I thought you wanted to sleep.”

Justin ignored him. “We’ve been here for about a week. No one has tried contacting us.”

“Because I switched our phones off,” Brian explained. “Preserving the battery and all that.”

“Everyone must be worried sick. I had to call and let them know I got to New York safely. They probably think you killed yourself when you didn’t answer the phone. My plane crashed.”

“Stop being a twat. I bet no one is interested in our little lives.”

“You promised Mom to talk to her on Monday. It’s Saturday. Oh, God. We have to make an appearance in public.”

“Or we can live here for the rest of our lives, away from our annoying friends.”

“Brian, I’m serious. Where are the phones?” Justin slid out of the bed, going to the jeans he had on the previous Saturday. He couldn’t find his phone.

“Here.” Brian opened the drawer of his nightstand. “I hope it still has battery.”

For the next half an hour, they scrolled through their missed calls and text messages, listening to the voicemails. Like Justin had guessed, everyone was worried about them.

“We should go back tomorrow. Have breakfast at the diner, show them we’re still alive,” Justin suggested.

“They’ll probably die of shock when they see you still here.”

“Oh, shit. I didn’t think of that.”

“And we’re married.” Brian smirked. “I can’t wait to see their faces! Can you imagine their reactions?”

“I married a wacko. I demand an annulment.”

Brian pulled Justin over his lap, spanking him lightly. “You love this wacko.”

“For unbeknownst reasons.”

“Don’t show off your 1500 SAT score on the poor guy who went through college all thanks to his soccer scholarship.” He slapped Justin’s ass twice more.

Justin squirmed away from Brian’s grasp. “Don’t put yourself down. Not even as a joke. You’re pretty damn smart to own your own advertising company and have such success only a year after you opened it.”

“It was a joke.”

“I told you, not even as a joke.”

Brian made the universal sign of zipping his mouth, before he tackled Justin to the mattress, putting the last few condoms from the box to good use.

**oOo**

Next morning found them ready to face the outside world.

“Did you see one of my sneakers?” Justin rushed down the stairs in socked feet, looking around frantically.

“How the fuck should I know what you did with it?”

“I can’t find one of them.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “When’s the last time you saw them together?”

“The other day when we explored the garden…then it started raining.”

“Oh, when you kicked all your clothes off outside and started dancing naked like a crazy person?”

Justin fisted his hand on his only sneaker. “A little help, please. It sounded like a good idea at the moment. It felt fantastic. Don’t deny it.”

“Yeah. Fabulous. Especially the trail of dirt you left in your wake on your way to the shower.”

A short quest later, Brian found Justin’s shoe in the flower pot near the backdoor. Thankfully, it wasn't wet or dirty inside.

“You should at least use some wipes to take the dried mud off the side.”

"They’ll get dirty again. Fuck them.”

“We need new rules. I need to slap some fashion sense into you, Sunshine.”

“I’m an artist. I don’t give a shit about how my clothes look. They all get ruined. Deal with it.”

They continued bickering about the way Justin was dressing on the drive to Pittsburgh.

**oOo**

_Meanwhile at the diner._

“Has anyone seen or heard of Brian?” Michael inquired, looking around at his friends. “It’s been over a week. His phone goes to voicemail and there’s no answer at the loft.”

Emmett gasped. “You don’t suppose he did something…drastic?”

“If he did, God forbid, I’ll forever blame that little shit! Why did he have to leave? Brian’s all broken.”

“What’s going on, kids?” Debbie appeared at their table.

“We’re worried about Brian,” Emmett explained.

“It’s so unlike him to miss work. He used to come even when he was sick…” Ted agreed.

Ben offered Debbie a reassuring smile. “I stand my ground. I think he left with Justin.”

“Then why isn’t he picking up the phone?”

“Or Justin, for that matter,” Emmett whispered.

“Like I give a shit about him!” Michael snapped.

“Hey, hey! How about we calm down? I’m sure they’re both fine,” Debbie said softly.

“How can you be so sure? We’re talking about the same emotionally unstable Brian who closed himself in a coffin on his thirtieth birthday, the same Brian who tried the joys of scarfing because he’s reached that dreadful age!”

Debbie put her hands on her hips, glaring at her son. “Also, the same Brian who stayed night after night by Justin’s hospital door when he was bashed, the same Brian who fought fucking cancer, the same Brian who decided to marry Sunshine! He’s stronger than you think, Michael.”

Her speech shut her son up, as he slouched into his husband’s side. “We’d like to order.”

By the time Debbie returned with their breakfast, the topic moved to Ted’s recent reunion with Blake. Emmett, who had long buried all black thoughts about Blake, kept prattling about fate.

When the bell above the door chimed, Emmett glanced in that direction, losing his train of thoughts. He couldn’t believe what was in front of him.

“I’m hallucinating. Someone pinch me,” he cried out.

“Why must you take drugs before breakfast?” Ted rolled his eyes.

Emmett pointed to the door where Brian and Justin stood holding hands and kissing. Emmett’s table companions turned to see what the fuss was about, and gasped.

“He’s alive,” Michael exclaimed.

“And Justin’s with him,” Ben added with a smile.

“I bet you fifty Brian went after Justin and dragged him back,” Ted declared, pulling a few bills from his wallet.

“My guess is Boy Wonder couldn’t make it out there and returned with the tail between the legs.”

“My guess is they never left,” Ben told them. “They probably stayed locked up in the loft.”

“That’s ridiculous, Ben,” Michael said. “Oh look, they’re out for air and coming this way.”

The happy couple approached with their linked hands swinging between them, matching grins on their faces. They slid in the booth behind their friends.

“Hello! Your worried friends are right here,” Michael called loudly, waving.

“Oh, hey. Didn’t see you.” Brian threw over his shoulder, before leaning closer to Justin and nuzzling that spot behind his ear. “Turn around and smile. It will confuse them further,” he whispered to Justin.

Justin elbowed him in the ribs, but turned to their friends and smiled broadly. “Hi, guys! Long time, no see.”

“What’s going on?” Emmett frowned.

“Yes, last we knew Justin was going to New York. Are you visiting? Miss us so soon?” Ted joked.

“Did you develop some kind of phobia for planes? I know it happens. I knew someone back in Hazlehurst who froze before boarding the plane. He couldn’t move and claimed he was terrified of flying, after he’d been on a plane for years…”

Brian threw Emmett a bored look. “We’re not interested, Honeycutt.”

“Seriously, why aren’t you there? Did something happen?” Michael inquired.

Justin shrugged. “I decided not to go.”

“Good for you,” Ben cheered, the only one approving of Justin’s smart decision. Justin smiled back gratefully.

“You said no to New York?” Emmett gaped, staring at him as if he had three heads.

“I thought New York was Mecca for you artists,” Ted added, confused.

“Couldn’t you call and say you were okay? We were worried sick! I thought you killed yourself because this little shit decided to leave,” Michael spat, glaring at Brian.

“That would be a tad too dramatic, even for me.” Brian snorted. “Besides, we were both fine, away from you and all the drama you can create in the span of two minutes.”

“Sunshine! Couldn’t live without us?” Debbie rushed from around the counter to their side, hugging Justin. “When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago,” he answered truthfully.

“We’d like to order,” Brian told her, draping his arm over Justin’s shoulder and absently stroking his arm.

“The usual?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Justin smiled.

“Not before I hear all about the big bad city. Tell me, Sunshine.”

“Where were you two seconds ago, Ma? Didn’t you hear? He never left! They were cooped up in Brian’s loft!”

“I never said we were at the loft,” Brian said mysteriously.

“But where?” Michael frowned, never being so confused in his life.

Debbie’s attention was drawn to Brian’s hand stroking Justin’s arm. She noticed the ring on his finger. “After the fiasco of _here’s a wedding, oops there’s no wedding_ , I should have known you’d do this. You went to Vegas!” She pointed an accusatory finger to them.

“Do I look like Vegas material?” Brian asked sardonically. “Christ. Would you get off our backs?”

“Then where did you get married,” Debbie demanded, grabbing Brian’s hand. “This looks like a ring on your finger.”

“You’re married! You got married!” Michael shouted.

“I’ve never been so insulted in my life,” Emmett mumbled, sniffing into a handkerchief.

“We’re surrounded by loonies,” Brian muttered.

Justin decided to save them from further accusations and insults. “It was a very private moment…the wedding, if you want to call it that. So private, it was only the two of us.”

“No witnesses?” Debbie sat across from them.

“Unless you count the odd sparrow, then no,” Brian joked.

“Did you do it in the park?” Ted asked.

“In the backyard, if you must know.”

“You don’t have a backyard,” Michael said amused.

“We do.” Justin grinned. “Can I tell them?” He glanced at Brian, who shrugged. “Brian bought a house. We’re moving in soon. I hope.”

“You bought a house?” Emmett and Michael shouted in tandem.

“Well done, you guys!” Ben smiled at them.

“Now I know where the profit from the last two trimesters went,” Ted said to himself.

“When are we coming over? We’ve been waiting for this day all our lives—a domesticated Brian Kinney.” Debbie laughed, reaching across the table to pat his cheek.

Brian slumped lower in the booth, wishing they hadn’t left the house. It had provided a great escape from the reality, but they’d have probably died of boredom without their friends and family to drive them crazy.

“We still have a lot to work on the house. When it’s ready for guests, we’ll invite everyone for a get-together in the backyard,” Justin announced.

“I can organize a fabulous party!” Emmett offered.

“I still need a moment to snap out of the shock. Brian fucking Kinney bought a house and got married. The world is coming to an end, surely,” Michael joked.

“Fuck you, Mikey.”

Ben chuckled, bringing his own husband closer and kissing his cheek. “Some things don’t change though. He’s still the same Brian.”

“Only more affectionate,” Justin added, stroking Brian’s hair.

Instead of kicking him away, Brian hugged him to his side, ignoring the curious looks their friends gave them. He’d grown up enough to know showing Justin how much he meant to him didn’t make him weak. It made him strong, and it made Justin happy.

Brian would always do anything in his power to make Justin happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
